


i could hardly believe it, yet here we are.

by semishirants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Timeskip, semishira because we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semishirants/pseuds/semishirants
Summary: Semi doesn’t have any memories of the copper-haired boy that he’s fond of, but after discovering that they went to the same university together, he might as well try to be his college friend. Oh, how their friendship grew. Midnight trips, cheap food, suddenly calling your senpai by his given name—Semi tried not to dwell on it, but there’s always plenty of time to think about just how his name rolls perfectly on Shirabu’s tongue. He’s not complaining; he’s not that straight and Shirabu was too cute to ignore.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	i could hardly believe it, yet here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> note: another one of those college au semishira fics

Routine was something that never really struck Semi’s mind when he was in high school. Looking back, most of his decisions were either a week’s worth of battling with his mind, or something made out of sheer whim. Now, he could hardly remember the feeling of ditching his plans in exchange for an hour-long of fun. 

“I think someone’s influencing you, Eita-kun,” said Tendou, one time when they were out drinking cheap beer, well mostly Tendou. And yes, Semi stopped after the fourth glass. _Wouldn’t wanna get drunk, I still need to show up for tomorrow._

It was hard not to ignore Tendou despite him shaving his hair (that was as bright and fiery as his personality). The moment he spotted him in the crowd of lively people, they both instantly reconciled in the form of incoherent screams (courtesy of Tendou) paired with Semi’s unchanging scowls; Tendou’s never changed, still so rowdy and too energetic at the dead of the night.

“Well, you’re different now! And I thought I’d be paying ‘til midnight for the drinks!”

“You think?” was all that Semi could say. Change was something that left an uncomfortable taste in his throat, coming from someone who refused to alter his playing style in volleyball to suit Shiratorizawa’s preference back then. 

And back then, it was just volleyball. Nothing else. He never had thoughts of college, never had plans. 

_It wouldn’t hurt to try._ When a distant uncle came in to support his education, his mother urged him to take the opportunity; besides, it’s not like he’s totally moving out. There were decent universities in Sendai that he could go to while he could still return to his home if the need arises.

It was ridiculous to him. Signing up for a communications degree, when his English classes failed to educate him about the foreign language, he’s just terrible at it. He thought of quitting, what’s the point?

“Tell me you didn’t just spend two years in university—and it’s only a few years more until you’re graduating—only to decide quitting halfway through? Don’t be stupid, Eita.” Shirabu confronted him one time, crashing his apartment after knowing his senpai was skipping his afternoon classes. Now, Semi doesn’t have any memories of the copper-haired boy that he’s fond of, but after discovering that they went to the same university together, he might as well try to be his college friend. It wasn’t so bad, Shirabu’s a decent tutor in Statistics and Literature. 

Still the same old Shirabu, never hesitating in his words and always up-front with his thoughts. Although, Semi felt weird when Shirabu started referring to him by his given name, and of course Shirabu defended and said he wanted a fresh start—and that somehow includes calling him by Eita. Well, Semi insisted. Semi tried not to dwell on it, but there’s always plenty of time to think about just how his name rolls perfectly on Shirabu’s tongue. 

That’s how they ended up getting closer. To Shirabu’s defense, he merely felt obligated to stick around with Semi. He wasn’t so bad. He knew a lot of cheap places with good food, and when Shirabu was looking for places to stay when money was tight, Semi offered to help. A few months turned to years. And oh, how their weird college friendship grew too. Semi’s not complaining; he’s not that straight and Shirabu was too cute to ignore.

Fortunately, he landed on a job that wasn’t so bad. The pay was good so he’s got zero complains. During the day, he sports on a suit and tie, and in the evenings he performs at the local bar with his band, they were all just a group of nobodies who all wanted to have some casual fun. Life was good. And life was even better.

“Jirou, I’m leaving for tonight,” he says while leaning on his boyfriend’s ear, resting his chin on Shirabu’s pale neck. “I made some tea for you, it’s on your table already.”

“Go away,” came a grumble.

“I can’t. You told me to wake you up when it’s 11 PM ‘coz you need to study. Wake up now, love.”

Shirabu let out a small yawn, and after rolling back and forth with the warm sheets, he decided to get up and got ready for his habitual night studying. He also didn’t want to miss kissing his boyfriend goodbye while Semi leaves for another party that they’re guesting.

“Don’t drink too much.”

“You know I’m not going to touch anything. Besides, I’m driving.”

And Semi left for the night.

**

One Thursday afternoon, Shirabu had three more exams until he could finally rest on the following weekend. Semi had a day-off from his office job, and his nightly performances were postponed until next Saturday. There’s not a lot of parties from this time of the year. Shirabu is taking a no-retake exam in one of his minor classes, and an hour or two from now, he will be arriving from university. Semi wanted to make sure he gets a comfortable rest before he studies again for tomorrow. 

“Alright,” he prompted, his eyes scanning around the small apartment they rented in the middle of the city, “Well he’s going to be pissed—I haven’t done my chores!” With an empty basket and a wet rug, Semi starts on opening the windows, allowing the perfect amount of ventilation to circulate the area. The couple doesn’t usually allow a lot of outdoor exposure from roaming around their apartment—with the busy people parading the streets every waking day—but every once in a while they find it comfortable to have the afternoon breeze tickling their faces. It helps to keep succulents around ‘coz they make the mornings extra special.

In the balcony, there’s a few shirts lying around the area. They stink so much— _must be mine. Laundry, tomorrow._ Magazines and lyric sheets occupy the coffee table, and a half-empty bag of chips was lying beside his speakers. He shoved most of the papers on the empty basket he held, but sadly, the chips were too soggy for his taste. He sighed. _I need to stop wasting money._ He wiped the table clean for later, and the speakers were placed on the stands, blasting soft pop music to keep Semi entertained. 

In their small kitchen, the kettle was piping hot, boiling Shirabu’s favorite tea. Semi got used to making it from an old recipe, since Shirabu isn’t fond of instant ones. He hates anything instant. In fact, most of their meals were prepared by Shirabu. Semi doesn’t know anyone other than Shirabu who gets happy whenever they find cheap vegetables and fresh meat. Semi leans more on making the snacks, and right now, he knows just what to feed that hungry gremlin. It’s simple. Cheese will do the trick. _That little mouse._

Shirabu usually texts him every time he’s coming home, but Semi knew texting him back while he’s taking the usual bus trip is a no-no. Mr. Angle Bangs is always stressing out from his classes and there’s no way to tease him into sending cute pics. Suddenly, Semi hears footsteps, soft against the floor and then two arms wrapped around his belly. 

“I’m hungry,” Shirabu greeted.

“I know. I could feel your tummy grumbling. Hey, I made snacks.”

Later that evening, Eita was fixing their bed, mostly for Shirabu to rest with. The boy has been staring at his laptop for three hours straight, and another two hours from poking his nose at those textbooks. Semi admires his dedication in building his future career, but he couldn’t imagine himself doing that; he barely even remembered how he graduated. 

But he loves taking care of that kid. And right now, Shirabu had enough of tea and ate all the crackers. Semi will not have him take another cup of that drink. 

“I’m almost done with thiiisss,” the younger boy whined.

“You will take your rest now. Those class works are not due until next week,” Semi butts in.

“But- “

“No. You’re getting your sleep. Now.” 

“Fine,” Shirabu gives in. His eyes were getting droopy to read another chapter anyway, the small yawn escaping from his mouth proved Semi’s point. Shirabu blinked his eyes as an attempt to cool them off from using his laptop too much. It’s a sacrifice that he has to make, like any other decisions he had in the past. But it’s not too bad on his part.

“Sometimes I worry about you,” Semi sighed, strawberries and vanilla surprising him as he pulls Shirabu to their bed. “You took a shower today?”

“I have a strict personal hygiene Eita, unlike you, mister I-washed-my-face-and-sprayed-on-perfume-I-can-manage. Besides, I wouldn’t want to waste our money, even though I specifically told you to buy scentless shampoos. Now I smell like a goddamn smoothie.”

“But I love strawberries on you! And besides, that nightmare of yours was so long ago! I’ve changed now, wouldn’t want my customers to go away.”

“So you care about them more than how I feel about sharing an apartment with you?”

“Aw,” Shirabu swore a sly smirk was growing from Semi’s lips, not to mention the sudden drop of his tone. _Fucking hell, don’t use that voice on me when we’re talking about your nasty ass, Eita._ “You don’t seem to have a problem with it. I could go for a week without a decent bath and you’d still think that I’m cute.”

“Disgustingly accurate. It’s that damn hair and your pretty face. What the fuck. It’s probably why you have a shit-ass personality. Something’s gotta tone down the hotness. You didn’t hear that from me. Shut up.”

That got them laughing. Shirabu knew compliments weren’t his thing, and complimenting Semi? It’s hard and he’s a terrible liar. And yet Semi doesn’t mind even if Shirabu isn’t one for expressing his affection, there’s this silent assurance he gets from the younger boy that’s enough to keep them going. A hug from the back, holding his hand when he’s anxious, and all kinds of faces he could make out of that angelic face whenever they kiss. 

Semi was too deep in his thoughts.

“Eita? Should we go to sleep or...?” _Something wrong?_

“Someone asked me this. I haven’t thought of the answer, well. But would you rather go on a day without taking a shower or without brushing your teeth?”

“…”

“…are you fucking—don’t try to turn me like you what the hell—“

“I’m just joking! Well, but would you—“

“No! That is disgusting—“

“Fine, fine. Okay, I know I talk about it a lot but,” he paused, “Well...”

“Do you wanna talk about sophomore year once again? You love talking about it. I’m all ears.” 

“Yeah—yeah. It’s just, years ago it was hard for me to imagine what would happen if we didn’t bump into each other when we were barely starting,” Semi hummed, memories of him and his petulant ex-kouhai refreshing his thoughts. “I would have given up on getting my degree.”

“You would’ve, if it wasn’t for me. You owe me one that’s for sure.”

“Brat,” Semi shifted in position, getting on top of Shirabu, but careful enough not to crush him. His fingers roamed around Shirabu’s face,tucking the strands of his bangs. His rough thumb resting on Shirabu’s cheek. “What about you huh?”

“Why do I always have to participate in this conversation?”

“You know how I love it when you proclaim your secret undying love for me Kenjirou. I mean, the part where you’re grateful for me.”

“Eita.”

“I just wanna hear it from you every time you know? It makes me happy.”

“Technically,” Shirabu rolled his eyes. _Fine, if my baby’s asking for it._ “Not a lot. Well, I was planning to move away.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Yeah, I stayed.” Kenjirou started, his mind completely focused on Semi’s naked chest. _I remember him saying he’s trying on a new workout routine. I could tell._ “You know how I’m always grateful you were there for me, Eita. No one could really tell how their first year of college would go. Not to mention I wasn’t meant to be here. But things change and well, you make it worthwhile.”

“Wow I- “

“Shut up. Don’t let it get through your head,” he snapped, and yet he’s grinning from ear to ear. Kenjirou cupped Eita’s cheeks with both of his hands, comfort seeping through his fingers. Planting a short kiss on Semi’s lips, he couldn’t stop himself, they look so warm and Shirabu was suddenly cold. Eita locked their hands together, and worry creeps in when Kenjirou was trembling. “I’m lying if I said I’m doing great with my university life, but if it wasn’t for you I would’ve given up on medicine. I still have thoughts about it.”

“You can still quit.” As tempting as it was, Kenjirou can’t. Eita knew that when Kenjirou’s settled on one thing, he’ll see to it that he’ll succeed. It’s how he got into Shiratorizawa in the first place. An admirable trait. There’s really no room for regret when it comes to Shirabu. But with each day, with his fingers smeared with ink and body turned frail, shaking, and restless, he’s not invincible.

“But I’m almost there.”

Semi hummed in agreement. _Yeah I know, I’m really proud._ “Just a few more years huh? I can’t wait. But that means I still need to deal with your cooking and all your other crazy arrangements!”

“Eita no complaining! And besides, you said you love my salad recipe.”

_I feel so betrayed!_

_What a fucking cutie._

“I think we just wasted a couple of minutes’ worth of sleep,” Semi thought, next time he’ll try better to put his baby to sleep. _Maybe some time earlier than this._ He pulled the blankets to cover their legs, and set up their 5 AM alarm.

“—mi? Can you make breakfast for me tomorrow? Just in case I overslept.”

“Sure babe. Whenever you need me.”

“I promise when things are good for us I’ll make something for you. You’ve been really good these days.” Shirabu took a mental note to do something nice for Semi. Maybe they can visit that newly-opened store and karaoke. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he assured him. “Just focus on your own thing. Don’t worry about me.”

“—really?”

“Really. You know I’ll manage just fine like I always do. I’m happy with what we have right now Kenjirou.”

“I always feel bad because I feel like you’re more of a mom to me than a boyfriend. Don’t you think it’s weird?”

“I’m not a mom. I’m just fussy!”

“Like a mom pfft—“

“Well I like taking care of you if I’m being honest. I still have that image of you as my kouhai and besides, you never gave me a chance to ‘mother’ you in high school. Deal with it.”

The room went silent, and then there’s the soft exchange of laughter between them along with Semi’s adoration for Shirabu; giving him that gaze of love and contentment. Until Tendou’s obnoxious voice annoyed the both of them, his personalized alarm tone was the perfect fit for midnight alarms, the dreadful hours.

“You’ll have to wake up earlier than me. I need you to pay for our bills tomorrow, wait it’s already tomorrow. Well, later. And then we need to pick up the cake for my mom’s birthday. Eita can you—wait is that alright with you…?” Shirabu asked, worried if he’s taking up a lot of Semi’s time.

“Like I said, I like taking care of you. And yes, if you want I’ll help your mom with the food. I have free time today.”

“I love you. Mom does too, you’re really nice.” 

The alarm rang once again. 

“Get some sleep Kenjirou.”

“Aw I thought you forgot about it. I was really pumped into starting a new chapter,” Shirabu whined, and giggled when Semi started to tickle his sensitive tummy. The two finally settled in just after another one of their late night conversations, and Shirabu felt his consciousness seeping away; eyes closed with a memory of Semi pecking him goodnight.


End file.
